


Prick Song

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of nonsense written for Discovered in a Christmas Pud, December 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prick Song

Well, we were quite stewed  
And totally nude,  
And reckless with seasonal folly.  
Our Yule decoration  
Was turned to frustration  
When Bodie sat down on the holly.

Oh the mistletoe bough  
The mistletoe bough -  
I stripped off some berries and crushed 'em,  
And firmly applied  
Them to his wounded pride;  
His protests: more whisky soon shushed 'em.

You won't be amiss  
If you think I did kiss  
The pain from that muscular rear,  
And yes, you are right:  
Decoration's delight  
Was abandoned, at least for this year


End file.
